Hades
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: 'Seijuuro impone, Seijuuro controla, Seijuuro es un prodigio, Seijuuro siempre recalcará lo inútil que eres. Entonces Kouki se preguntó que diablos hacía un 'Don Nadie' al lado de ese joven. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si Akashi fuera mujer' (AkaFuri)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, no hay ánimos de lucro ni mala fe.**

**Advertencias: Contenido yaoi, posible OOC y no hay beta. **

******Pareja: AkaFuri. **

* * *

**Hades**

Furihata se dispuso a enjabonarse hasta que ideas innecesarias llegaron a su cabeza, producto de la relajante agua tibia al recorrer su cuerpo. Está bien que uno suele reflexionar o incluso llorar a la hora de la ducha pero, el casaca número doce estaba tan frustrado con su relación amorosa que respondió a su pregunta _''No podría ser peor... ¿O sí?''_

Por supuesto que podría ser peor.

Aunque en lugar de sentirse afortunado porque la situación es de un modo y era capaz de sobrevivir a los espartanos tratos de su novio, el imaginar un universo alternativo mientras enjuaga la espuma que deja limpia su piel no hace más que aterrarlo. Como si Dios le odiara.

No hay duda alguna en que Akashi Seijuuro tiene alma de líder. Todos sabían que ama ganar e intimidar a cada persona que se cruzara en su camino (incluyéndolo a él). Siempre debe tener la razón y cuidado con el atrevido que osara contradecir sus órdenes; los juegos mentales se le dan muy bien y puedes salir parcialmente afectado. Seijuuro impone, Seijuuro controla, Seijuuro es un prodigio, Seijuuro siempre recalcará lo inútil que eres. Entonces Kouki se preguntó que diablos hacía un ''Don Nadie'' al lado de ese joven.

Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si Akashi fuera mujer?

La sola idea provocó que al castaño le diera un escalofrío en la espalda y no precisamente por el cambio de temperatura del agua (seguramente Kuroko también se está duchando y abrió la llave del agua caliente); imaginarse a Seijuuro siendo mujer sonaba tan quimérico como Kagami adicto al sushi en vez de las hamburguesas o a Mitobe parlanchín. No obstante, siguió divagando en sus pensamientos.

Se le vino a la mente una chica más bajita que él -perfecto- de largos cabellos al color del rubí hasta la cintura. Ojos con heterocromía capaces en dedicar una mirada seductora, peligrosa a la vez. No tan dotada del busto -perfecto-, piel blanca como la nieve y... unas tijeras en la mano. _¡No eso no! _Omitir las tijeras.

Furihata fue demasiado lejos en sus fantasías que hasta se imaginó a la joven esperándolo afuera del gimnasio, llamándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro: _''Kouki.''_ Sus mejillas se tornaron cálidas muy pronto.

Así como el sonrojo vino se fue apenas colocó la misma personalidad de Akashi siendo hombre en el cuerpo celestial de su novia ficticia.

Está de más decir que Kouki podría tener cierta ventaja a la hora de _hacerlo_ con una dama, después de todo no discriminaba género. Pero se trataba de Seijuuro...

¡Definitivamente aunque Akashi fuera chica lo amarraría a la cama fácilmente!

Lo peor vendría a la hora de oponerse: porque las mujeres suelen tomarse más enserio los rechazos. Sumando eso a una personalidad difícil que no tolera la palabra ''perder'', era capaz de amenazarlo con las tijeras en su cuello con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Sintió frío y tragó grueso.

En ocasiones era una desventaja eso de no tener fortaleza mental.

Terminó de ducharse como es debido y mejor ya no pensó en esa jovencita emprendedora. Shu, shu.

**…**

El jugador de Seirin ajustó sus agujetas, ya era hora de regresar a casa después del arduo entrenamiento cortesía de Aida Riko y sus impredecibles cambios de humor. No sabía si culpar a la menstruación como secretamente lo hacían Kiyoshi y Hyuuga o si en realidad estaba 'tan' preocupada por el próximo encuentro. Supuso que eran ambos factores. Vaya que salieron muy cansados gracias a la rutina doble.

¿Akashi versión fémina también tendría esos cambios de humor? No quería ni imaginar a tal yandere...

–Furihata-kun.

El llamado soltó un grito agudo hasta estamparse en los casilleros por el susto que Tetsuya le sacó, la sombra de Seirin lo hizo de nuevo. –Ah... eres tú. –Aliviado comenzó a respirar con más calma intentando incorporarse.

–Lamento si te tomé desprevenido, sólo quería hacerte una observación antes de irme.

Aún con el alma en la boca, habló. –Claro, ¿Sucede algo?

–Se más cuidadoso con Akashi-kun… veo que no se controla contigo.

La honestidad del jugador penetró en el sentido común de Furihata, eso si todavía conservaba algo de él pues no entendió la referencia. ¿Qué sabía él de la relación que llevaba con ese emperador? Al parecer ni siquiera los conocidos de Akashi la tenían en cuenta. Rascó su mejilla antes de responder como un reflejo de claro nerviosismo. ¿Ahora qué iba a decir? Con Kuroko Tetsuya no podía atreverse a ser descortés.

–E-Eh... ¿Puedo saber por qué me dices esto?

Tetsuya ladeó la cabeza. Su mirada neutral reflejaba su propia figura y podía ver sus ojos desconcertados.

–Desde que te pusiste el uniforme deportivo nos dimos cuenta de tu marca.

– ¿Marca?

–Sí –Kuroko levantó el índice a la altura del hombro y cuello del castaño. –esa.

Al momento que pasó su propia mano en la ''marca'' (la cual siquiera sabía que tenía) quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, a cabo Dios lo odiaba ¿Un peón menos en la tierra no haría diferencia, verdad?

Si bien no dolió pero tuvo una molestia extrañamente familiar cuando pasó las yemas de sus dedos palpando el terrible moretón hecho con los dientes. Obviamente corrió al espejo y chasqueó la lengua. –Seijuuro.

–Cubre eso, Furihata-kun.

–Gracias por decirme.

Y el bajito se retiró con una sonrisa... seguramente burlándose del despistado Kouki y la abrumadora relación que tiene con su ex-capitán de la secundaria.

**…**

Observó el emblema de Rakuzan en su ropa desde una calle antes, el atardecer le sentaba bien a su cabello carmín. Hacía parecer a ese hombre como si estuviese envuelto en llamas que él mismo emite y por un momento se quedó petrificado en la esquina, embobado. Porque no encontraba la manera de cómo reclamarle debido a ese ''regalo'' de la noche anterior al majestuoso hombre.

A final de cuentas todo se fue al carajo cuando llegó a su lado. Una vez que Akashi le tomaba la mano carecía de escapatorias; era como tener un par de esposas en las muñecas, aunque quisiera hacer algo no podría. Se trataba de Seijuuro...

Fuera hombre o mujer, sería lo mismo para él. Igual estaría estúpidamente enamorado.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo se deleitaba observando al miembro de Seirin caminar.

Kouki nunca había movido tanto las caderas.

–Hoy no me quedaré a dormir. –Sentenció Furihata en un arrebato de recuperar su moral, a lo que Akashi respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

–Te dejaré descansar esta vez.

–Me quedaría si tuviera la certeza de que ésta vez lograrás controlarte, pero no la tengo.

–Que lástima.

**…**

Al día siguiente Furihata Koushi despertó y se vio al espejo.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Akashi fuera una damisela al ver su clavícula y cuello tapizados con incontables marcas de dientes. Sin mencionar ese cólico en la espalda baja que bien se pudo haber evitado en el universo alterno que imaginó un día antes...


End file.
